Ring my Bells
by Babydracky
Summary: Merry Christmas to the samllville Justice League! :


DECEMBER 5th

Characters/Pairing: AC &Bart &Victor

Fandom: Smallville

Prompt Song : Ring my Bells

_**Ring my bell ring my bells  
Ring my bell ring my bells  
Ring my bell ring my bells  
Ring my bell ring my bells**_

This was the first time the Justice League is celebrating Christmas together.

But this was also the first time the League wasn't on a mission for Christmas Eve.

They had a great diner at Clark's Farm and Miss Kent really did receive them like kings and the feasting was wonderful as always.

Now, long after midnight, they're in an achingly hip place where music is too loud dixit Victor, where the girls are wearing too many clothes dixit Arthur and where the security guards are definitely stupid or blind because they didn't believe Bart was legal dixit the barely legal young man.

_Cause the way that we touch  
Is something that we can't deny  
And the way that you move  
Oh you make me feel alive  
Now come on_

Chloe and Jimmy was dancing hugging each other, looking in each other eyes like lovebirds on the first day, not listening to the rhythm of the music, alone in the world.

"They make me sick" Said AC while drinking his fourth or fifth vodka.

"Don't talk me about it" Growled Bart trying really hard to get himself drunk but not succeeding at all because of his organism "Disgusting"

"I think they're cute together" Added Victor and was rewarded by dark hard-looking eyes.

_You try to hide it  
I know you do  
When all you really want  
Is me to come and get you_

Clark and Lois were dancing together or, at least, they seemed to try.

"I'm pretty sure she would get her hands in his pants before he even think about putting his on her hips" Mocked AC.

"If I was dancing like the Amigo I wouldn't even dare to stand there" Commented Bart, looking at Chloe again after what seem a too long minute to him.

"I should show him how to deal with Lois' ardor" Smirked AC.

"And lose your fins in the steel's man hands?" Teased Victor.

"You're just jealous of my sex-appeal" Provoked AC back.

"Look who is talking!" Answered Ollie coming from behind and who had listened to his friends with a big smile on his face. Arthur and Bart was just plain jealous. He passed them a provocative and sexy smirk on his lips "Look at the master!"

And then Oliver Queen had his show, like he had all along, pretty girls fighting to dance with him and to touch him.

"Show off" Growled Bart and AC at the same time "The boss never share"

_I say you want  
I say you need  
I can tell by your face  
You love the way it turns me on_

_I say you want  
I say you need  
If you have what it takes  
We don't have to wait__  
Let's get it on_

When Dinah pasted them without a glance they knew the Boss was in trouble. And they definitely think he deeply deserved it. She succeeds to catch him by his cute little ass and tossed him before hungrily kissing him on the dance floor in front of everybody.

"Okay" gulped AC "He can keep that tigress"

"Scaring" answered Bart while AC is trying to hide his eyes now that Dinah's hands had found Ollie's waistband.

_Get it on!_

Ring my bell ring my bells  
Ring my bell ring my bells

"Here we are" Said AC rather drunk now "The three of us, the best buddies ever! Bros before Hoes!"

And when he wanted to toast his glass to Victor's he saw him going to two rather beautiful girls who are waving at him, he then turned to try his chance with Bart who was long ago gone behind a little and cute blond who had shyly looked at him all the night.

"Do I smell like rotten fish?" cried AC.

_**"Ring my bells" by Enrique Iglesias**__**Lyrics**__**n**_

**Piano Intro**

**Ring my bell ring my bells  
Ring my bell ring my bells  
Ring my bell ring my bells  
Ring my bell ring my bells**

**Sometimes you love it  
Sometimes you don't  
Sometimes you need it  
Then you don't and you let go**

**Sometimes we rush it  
Sometimes we fall  
It doesn't matter baby  
We can take it real slow**

**Cause the way that we touch  
Is something that we can't deny  
And the way that you move  
Oh you make me feel alive  
Now come on**

**Ring my bell ring my bells  
Ring my bell ring my bells**

**You try to hide it  
I know you do  
When all you really want  
Is me to come and get you**

**You move in closer  
I feel you breathe  
It's like the world just disappears  
When you're around me  
Oh**

**Cause the way that we touch  
Is something that we can't deny  
Oh yeah  
And the way that you move  
Oh you make me feel alive  
So come on**

**And ring my bell ring my bells  
Ring my bell ring my bells  
Ring my bell ring my bells  
Ring my bell ring my bells**

**I say you want  
I say you need  
I can tell by your face  
You love the way it turns me on**

**I say you want  
I say you need  
I will do what it takes  
And I would never do you wrong**

**Cause the way that we love  
Is something that we can't fight  
Oh no  
I just can't get enough  
Oh you make me feel alive  
So come on**

**Ring my bell ring my bells  
Ring my bell ring my bells**

**I say you want  
I say you need  
I can tell by the way you're looking at me  
I turn you on**

**I say you want  
I say you need  
If you have what it takes  
We don't have to wait  
Let's get it on**

**Get it on!**

**Ring my bell ring my bells  
Ring my bell ring my bells**


End file.
